Primavera Inesperada
by public static void
Summary: Trystane ha marchado hacia la Muralla con diez mil hombres, y Myrcella permanece en Palacio Antiguo hasta su regreso. Pequeña divergencia con el canon. Regalito para Ita :)


Todos los personajes son de George Martin. _Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.

 **Este pequeño fic, ¡es para Ita! Otra vez fuiste mi AI, y otra vez te dejé esperando, pero al menos no por tanto tiempo. Querías un Myrcella/Trystane y aquí está uno con más family feelings de los que en un principió pensé, pero que espero te gusten.**

* * *

El invierno finalmente llegó. Con él vinieron las nieves y heladas, cubriendo de blanco la totalidad de los Siete Reinos, incluyendo Dorne. El Principado solía ser colorido, los estandartes y blasones de las familias más importantes se lucían en las calles, sin importar si eran los mismos Martell o los más pobres caballeros vasallos; durante las noches, las linternas y antorchas que iluminaban las calles empedradas de Lanza de Sol eran testigos silenciosos de bailes y juergas, de la alegría de los apasionados dornienses al celebrar tal o cual cosa.

Myrcella se asomó por la ventana redonda de su habitación: el blanco cubría por completo las calles. Su suspiro prolongado cubrió de vaho el cristal myriense que debió ser ordenado con prisas ante las tormentas que el invierno trajo. Con recelo, Myrcella recordó las afamadas palabras de la casa más leal al reino de su padre, como si fueran ellas mismas las responsables de las heladas recientes, un signo ominoso de muerte y desolación.

El tiempo era difícil de medir, pues los días llegaban y se iban en oscuridad. Las pocas horas de luz eran horas trabajadas, desde los campesinos que luchaban por adquirir un sustento alimenticio hasta su propio suegro y gobernante de Dorne.

Doran Martell era muchas cosas para Myrcella, pero entre tantas lo que más le agradaba a Myrcella era que Doran la trataba como una hija. No de la misma manera distanciada que a Arianne (ahí Myrcella se preguntaba si era cosa de todos los padres el alejarse emocionalmente de sus hijas de sangre), pero de la misma forma en que trataba a Trystane: como una persona importante en su vida.

En la Fortaleza Roja Myrcella tuvo el amor de una madre loca y la indiferencia de un padre poderoso. Ninguna de esas cosas le alegraba como la palabra afectuosa de Doran, y la relación entre su madre y su padre no la preparó para el romanticismo del amor compartido con Trystane.

No había comenzado así.

Cuando aún el sol deslumbraba a los caminantes, y la suave brisa era bien recibida para disipar el calor del desierto, Myrcella repudiaba a Trystane. Claro, era un chico atractivo en aquel entonces, con ojos negros deslumbrantes y un andar confiado pero humilde. Trystane tenía el porte de rey que Joffrey jamás tuvo, y que Tommen tal vez lograría tener alguna vez, pero Myrcella no veía eso. Ella veía lo que su madre le advirtió: un abusador que terminaría con toda alegría en su vida, un carcelero que le arrebataría la libertad para llevarla en su lengua al presumir ante todos lo que su matrimonio significaba.

Las mismas callecitas coloridas que Myrcella amaba ahora, una vez fueron odiadas por su desorden. Los vasallos que ahora le rendían homenaje con sonrisas y palmadas, le causaban asco al observarlos con tanta piel descubierta. Ahora Myrcella comprendía que esa piel era un regalo al sol, que a su vez les regalaba el singular y cálido color a sus pieles. De la misma forma, el chico atractivo que era Trystane, al que Myrcella le rehuía y del que no pensaba nada bueno, era su esposo amado.

La boda se había celebrado entre funerales. Primero Quentyn Martell, a quien Myrcella jamás conoció y que murió grotescamente gracias a la falta de cuidado de la supuesta Madre de Dragones. Myrcella, a pesar de no mantener lazos afectuosos con Quentyn, compartía el sentimiento de Trystane al odiarla. Myrcella jamás la llamaría Reina, de la misma manera que su familia Martell jamás llamaría Rey a Tommen.

Su matrimonio ocurrió poco después. Un asunto apresurado al que de todas formas no faltó color, desde el naranja y rojo de los Martell, hasta el dorado y negro de los Baratheon. Myrcella se sintió como una diosa Essosi con su vestido de seda y encaje dorado, el cabello recogido sobre su cabeza, y el collar de ónix que Arianne le había regalado. A pesar de todo, Myrcella no se arriesgó a usar el brazalete a juego que le regalaron las Serpientes de Arena, mucho menos ante la presión de Trystane de ni siquiera tocarlo.

"Son familia, Myrcella, no las puedo condenar," le había dicho su joven prometido, con las manos unidas en un gesto de genuino afecto y la mirada llena de profunda y sincera resignación. "Mas tampoco les puedo permitir ese capricho. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, y si han de pensar que una venganza sin sentido, brindada mediante la muerte de un inocente me hará dejar de pensar eso, están equivocadas."

Esas palabras, las primeras que daban indicio a los sentimientos de amor que Trystane le tenía, despertaron en Myrcella una necedidad de crecer. Ya una vez se había visto envuelta en la inusitada venganza de un Martell y había ganado una cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla. No se arriesgaría a que algo peor le pudiese ocurrir, y se prometió a sí misma ser cautelosa, no solamente por su vida, sino para evitarle a Trystane la pena de tener que asesinar a su preciada familia. Myrcella no dudaba que él lo haría. Si muriese, y ellas fueran culpables, Trystane mismo tomaría justicia.

A pesar de los oscuros sentimentos de las hijas de Oberyn, la boda de Myrcella fue un total encanto. Pequeña y sin lujos, donde ella y Trystane fueron el centro de atención. Incluso el encamamiento le pareció decente, a pesar de la incomodidad de ser desnudada por hombres que ningún derecho tenían a su cuerpo, puesto que no hubo manoseos indeseados ni comentarios vulgares. Ahora, Myrcella reflexionaba y deducía que tal vez por sus libertanas costumbres, los dornienses podían tener más control sobre sus deseos.

Su primera noche con Trystane fue dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Él ya tenía experiencia, y aunque Myrcella ya lo esperaba, le sorprendió. En su estadía en Dorne, desde hacía cinco años atrás, Myrcella jamás le conoció un amorío o un acostón siquiera. Trystane era un hombre decente, y se aseguraba de no seguir los pasos de su tío.

Se acercó a Myrcella sin dudar, tomando lo que ella le diera, y Myrcella no dejó nada para sí misma, entregándole su cuerpo totalmente. No amaba a su esposo, al menos en aquel momento, pero toda su vida supo que su deber era brindar herederos y placer a su esposo. Además, Myrcella sabía de parte de Arianne que la experiencia sería placentera para ella también. No dudó en dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir, primero los tiernos besos y después las devoradoras caricias, los extraños cosquilleos en lugares que Myrcella jamás había contemplado en su cuerpo. Trystane era habilidoso, y esa noche le mostró a Myrcella secretos sobre su cuerpo que nunca conoció.

Dos semanas después de la boda llegó el segundo funeral, uno al que Myrcella no asistió pero sí sintió con todo el peso cargado en su corazón.

El Rey Tommen falleció trágicamente, su corta edad no le impidió suicidarse para librarse de la pesada corona y la gruesa cadena que lo ataba a su madre. Myrcella lloró por días, aún más al enterarse que su madre tomó la corona para sí y llamó a la Reina Margaery traidora y asesina.

Los Tyrell, gracias a los dioses, no se levantaron en armas y simplemente desaparecieron una noche de la capital, con la legítima Reina incluida. Tanta organización y oportunidad no eran simples coincidencias, pero a Myrcella ya no le importaba. Su hermano querido, el niño de trece años que apenas conocía la vida y jamás había blandido acero, estaba muerto.

El duelo no duró demasiado, pues la tristeza voló con los vientos de invierno y la mente de Myrcella fue necesitada. Ella no era Tywin Lannister para saber de guerra, o Tyrion Lannister para conocer de gobierno, pero Myrcella tenía una postura firme ante su deber como Princesa Baratheon y Princesa Martell. Con ayuda de Trystane, Myrcella comisionó la construcción de un refugio para los pobres, subterráneo y a salvo del helado viento. No fue suficiente.

Los tres primeros años del invierno vieron a muchos hombres y mujeres morir, desde esos pobres que Myrcella no logró salvar, hasta la Reina Cersei Primera, congelada en la torre más alta de la Fortaleza Roja, donde se había refugiado de los invisibles enemigos que la acechaban. Ella fue su madre, pero Myrcella no le lloró: había cosas más importantes.

Aún ahora la creciente batalla por la vida, por la primavera, y por el cálido aliento del sol era librada en el Norte. Trystane estaba allá, congelándose desde hacía tres meses, sin saber que en el vientre de Myrcella se engendraba su hijo o hija.

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón y la otra a los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que no se permitiría dejar caer. La esperanza estaba de su lado, aún si la suerte no lo estaba. Desde Essos había llegado la mujer que ella y su esposo repudiaban, aparentemente siguiendo a los dos dragones que le habían escapado. Desde el Norte la noticia de dos hijos vivos de Rhaegar Targaryen se extendió, y Doran no hizo más que confesar su parte en el oculto secreto del hijo de Elia Martell, y fruncir el ceño ante la información sobre el hijo de Lyanna Stark.

A Myrcella no le dolía. Ella no conoció a la mujer que causó la guerra, pero el corazón le decía que su culpa y su vergüenza, su bastardo, caían sobre los hombros de Rhaegar y no de ella. Los dornienses decían que había sido ella la que sedujo a Rhaegar, la que huyó con él para escapar de Robert Baratheon, pero Myrcella no lo creía. Tal vez Lyanna no quería al padre de Myrcella, pero ¿qué tal si tampoco a Rhaegar? ¿Qué tal si Rhaegar era tan enfermo como muchos otros hombres que abusaban de mujeres, tan loco como muchos otros Targaryen? Nadie nunca lo sabría, pero de todas formas no importaba. Rhaegar, Elia, Lyanna... Los tres estaban muertos, y si sus hijos, los prometidos, no triunfaban contra el frío, el resto de los Siete Reinos también lo estaría.

Myrcella ya no soportaba el encierro, pero ese día estaba por terminar, al menos en luz de sol. Ya en eso, ni siquiera el sol salía, sino que su luz se filtraba débilmente por entre las nubes negras y grises que de cuando en cuando dejaban espacio entre ellas.

Decidida, Myrcella se alejó de la ventana que tanto le entristecía, y salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Donde una vez habría encontrado a Ser Arys, no había nadie. Solamente Doran Martell tenía guardias ahora, incluso sabiéndose que Myrcella llevaba en su vientre a un nuevo Martell. Caminó por el pasillo, sus zapatos resonando en la piedra con ecos que remarcaban la soledad que Myrcella sentía.

No sabía bien a dónde ir. Arianne estaría en los Jardínes de Agua, a los que Myrcella llamaba Jardín de Hielo ahora que las aguas se habían congelado, y las Serpientes de Arena mayores estarían encerradas aún, encogiéndose en sí mismas desde hacía años. Las menores, escondidas entre pieles en la habitación de Ellaria Arena.

Habían intentado escapar mil veces, y Doran las volvería a encerrar. Myrcella admitía que el castigo por intentar asesinarla durante su boda era fuerte, cruel, más no podía dignarse a hablar a favor de las bastardas de Oberyn. Ellas odiaban a todo y a todos, e incluso los miembros de su familia no estaban a salvo de la justicia autoimpartida en la que ellas creían.

Sin otro lugar al que ir, Myrcella caminó hasta el final del pasillo (del largo, largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin). La habitación de Ellaria Arena era como la de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, igual de grande e igual de cómoda. Igual de fría también, sin su amante que le de calidez, pensó Myrcella, y fue entonces que descubrió la razón de su visita a Ellaria. ¿Sería que ella también perdería a su amante, a su amigo? Sin duda, Myrcella temía eso.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta sin decidir si tocar o retirarse, pero finalmente llevó sus nudillos a la fría madera y golpeó tres veces.

"¿Ellaria?" preguntó sin mucho ánimo. En su mejor día, la mujer que se consideraba a sí misma como viuda no contestaría y Myrcella se vería obligada a regresar a su soledad. "Soy Myrie."

El apodo que Ellaria le había impuesto comenzó como una burla a su vulnerabilidad, pero Myrcella lo tomó con los brazos abiertos y Ellaria no tuvo más que aceptarlo: su intento de intimidar a Myrcella cayó de fauces.

Antes de que Myrcella pudiera decidir si llamar de nuevo o regresar a su habitación, escuchó pasos suaves. Se detuvieron ante la puerta, como si preguntándose si sería buena idea recibir a su visita. Finalmente, Ellaria abrió.

Las dos mujeres se encontraron, y ninguna intentó sonreir a la otra. En el fondo de sus corazones, ellas no eran amigas. Aún así Ellaria se apartó para dejar pasar a Myrcella, y le ofreció una silla junto al fuego que brindaba un poco de luz a la oscura habitación. Myrcella se sentó sin decir palabra.

"Escuché que tu esposo tuvo dificultades con los Tyrell en el Norte," comentó con malicia Ellaria, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de Myrcella, retadores. Myrcella le regaló una sonrisa triste, no por Trystane sino por la mujer en que Ellaria era. Antes, dulce y maternal, siempre alegre y llena de vida, ahora amargada y solitaria. Sólo sus hijas le podían hacer sonreir, y entonces era una sonrisa nostálgica, nunca completamente feliz.

"Trystane es diplomático," respondió Myrcella sin dejarse molestar por Ellaria. "Si sabe manejar la posibilidad de su familia asesinando a su esposa, seguro sabe lidiar con soldados de una casa rival. Después de todo, son solo los soldados quienes buscan problemas. Los lords y caballeros conocen las ventajas de estar unidos en la guerra."

La respuesta de Ellaria fue una exhalación ruidosa, intencionada a sonar burlona.

"Todos los hombres son iguales, Myrie. Algunos suelen ser más prudentes, como tu suegro, y sin embargo son los valientes y temerarios quienes obtienen las recompensas."

Myrcella volteó a la ventana, desviando la mirada de Ellaria. Prefería mil veces observar la desolación de su tierra, que el amargo dolor de la mujer.

"Y sin embargo, Doran sigue con vida," continuó Ellaria sin dejar que Myrcella pudiera hablar. A ella no le importó realmente, pero comenzaba a preguntarse por qué había buscado a la madre de sus hubieran-sido-asesinas. "Es el cobarde el que sobrevive, oculto como comadreja en la madriguera que el valiente construye con esfuerzo."

Las palabras de ella se perdieron en el crujir de la madera al silbar el viento. Por una rendija de la ventana, el aire helado se coló y caló a Myrcella como mil espadas. Sin pensarlo, se acomodó la capa parda que le cubría, encojiéndose en ella para aumentar la cobertura.

Myrcella vió que Ellaria no llevaba pieles. Su vestido negro, de luto por su amante aún años después, era de terciopelo grueso y su capa era lana tejida, recubierta de cuero. No entendía la extraña obsesión de Ellaria de hacer notar que el único calor que buscaba era el de Oberyn.

Myrcella se levantó, y salió de la habitación sin despedirse. Ellaria no la detuvo. Le entristeció no ver a las pequeñas, que seguramente dormirían frente al fuego de la otra habitación.

Una vez más Myrcella recorrió el solitario pasillo, sorprendida sólo una vez por la sirvienta de Arianne, una que seguramente calentaba su cama además del agua para sus baños.

Los ecos en la piedra rebotaban, resonaban. Esta ocasión, no sonaban tan ominosos.

Ya estando en la cómoda soledad de su habitación, Myrcella tiró del cablecillo que haría sonar una campana en las cocinas. No tardaría en llegar su sirviente con la comida de mediodía, a pesar de que afuera ya se ponía el sol.

"¿Cuántas personas habrán muerto hoy?" se preguntó en voz alta, dejándo la desesperanza mezclarse con lo que quedaba de su compasión.

Hacía meses que habían dejado de contar las bajas, y semanas desde que las celebraban: la muerte de algunos permitiendo la vida de otros mediante la comida que no consumirían más. Una alegría que condenaba.

Myrcella, embarazada, no se podía permitir pensar en las multitudes de Dorne más de lo indispensable. Aún cuando ella había adoptado el papel de protectora del desdichado en ese nuevo hogar, ahora su deber recaía en su bebé.

Las mejores comidas, las más llenadoras y nutritivas, llegaron en bandejas de plata hasta su habitación. La mujer que las llevaba se ofreció a esperar que Myrcella terminase, pero ella la envió al calor de las cocinas.

"Puedes llevártelas cuando vengas a traerme la cena."

La sirviente, Roanna, asintió y se apresuró a salir.

Durante su comida, disfrutando los panes recién horneados llenos de miel que Trystane adoraba, Myrcella no dejó de pensar en su esposo. ¿Tendría suficiente calor, comida? ¿Disfrutaría de algo? ¿La extrañaba?

Se negó a soltar una sola lágrima. Myrcella era una Baratheon de sangre y una Martell de matrimonio. Se le estaba permitido llorar por una muerte, pero jamás por incertidumbre. Ante la duda ella saldría victoriosa, sin dejarse vencer por preguntas inquietantes.

Aún así, cuando mordió el pan de centeno y encontró que el relleno era cordero con zanahorias y rábanos picantes, Myrcella sollozó.

* * *

La Muralla era para hombres y mujeres fuertes, aquellos a los que una helada y la promesa de una muerte solitaria no les haría regresar corriendo al calor de un hogar, a los brazos de una amante. Trystane quería contarse entre ellos, pero noche tras noche de quemar tanto caminantes como los cadáveres de sus soldados le hacían dudar.

Comenzaba la mañana con la salida del sol, desayunando con los altos oficiales, lords, y la autoproclamada Reina Daenerys. Eran desayunos incómodos, con la chica Targaryen actuando como si se encontrasen en la Fortaleza Roja y no en el fin del mundo. Sus sobrinos, el resucitado Jon Nieve y el primo de Trystane, Aegon Targaryen, la escuchaban y opinaban, la hacían escuchar también.

Trystane no podía recordar cuántas veces Jon Nieve tuvo que retarla para hacerla comprender que la amenaza oculta entre la noche y el frío no sería vencida por simple fuego de dragón.

"Son demasiados, son muy fuertes, y ellos también tienen dragones."

La muchacha no quería comprender, firme en su creencia de que ella era la respuesta al sufrimiento general de la humanidad. Trystane entendía que eso le habían hecho creer sus consejeros, pero al igual que sentían Aegon y Jon, no podía dejar que ella se lo siguiese creyendo. Esa batalla no era del Príncipe que fue Prometido, sino de todos los vivos, los que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarse para ver el amanecer y la primavera.

Al pensar en la primavera no pudo dejar de recordar a su esposa, Myrcella. Su cabello de sol, sus ojos de follaje, su risa como canto de las aves. Ella era primavera, y si Trystane deseaba algo en ese momento era disfrutarla otra vez.

Entre asaltos a los Nidos, como les llamaban a los nomádicos refugios del enemigo, y el descanso que estaba lleno de temor a una horda de muertos y fríos Otros, Trystane no se dejaba vencer. Myrcella, y todo Dorne, eran la razón por la que él estaba ahí. Quentyn había muerto, y Arianne jamás podría ser una gobernante justa y leal, no después de la desdicha causada a su casa y a Myrcella con sus acciones impulsivas. Trystane debía regresar para ser la mano derecha de Arianne.

Esa noche, después de un día callado y helado, los hombres de la Guardia y los Hombres del Reino, como se habían hecho llamar, ya esperaban a los blancos invasores.

Trystane blandía una espada bastarda, su acero cantando como la voz de Myrcella cada vez que acertaba en un blanco. El Príncipe cortaba a tantos caminantes como podía, sin mirar a los pedazos animados que dejaba atrás: algún otro tenía la obligación de quemarlos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, si fueron minutos u horas. Entre tantos cuerpos, Trystane pensó que incluso si pasasen días, nadie lo notaría. La oscuridad era tal que las piras eran la única iluminación. Ni siquiera la luna los habría de ayudar esa noche larga y temible. Trystane no se dejó amedrentar a pesar de eso, y su fuerza y resistencia, su deseo de sobrevivir, vinieron de Dorne. De Myrcella.

Cuando por fin cayó de rodillas, cansado y completamente agotado, miró a su alrededor. Cerca de él no se veían más caminantes, pero por los sonidos que le llegaban podía saber que más adelante había Otros. Se levantó, esperando en silencio tal como eran sus instrucciones. Él no había de enfrentar a los Otros, siendo responsabilidad de otros hombres que, más adelante, utilizaban espadas de acero valyriano y lanzas con cabeza de obsidiana.

Un rugido espantoso lo hizo tiritar más que el frío, y Trystane volvió la cabeza al cielo. Entre las nubes oscuras alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de un dragón, mas no supo quién era el cabalgante. Si era la muchacha, Aegon, o Jon, a Trystane no le importó: fue una motivación para él ver al dragón, más aún cuando otros dos surcaron el cielo y se alejaron más al Norte, donde el verdadero frío esperaba.

No pudo pensar más en eso, pues los caminantes regresaron. Al lado de Trystane, Garlan Tyrell y un chico del Valle de Arryn peleaban con fiereza. Trystane continuó.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los caminantes cesaran de alzarse, los pedazos de ellos esparcidos en el suelo quedaron inmóviles. Nadie celebró.

Cuando fue certero que no regresaban los demonios, y el sol alumbró el horizonte, sonrisas dudosas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de muchos hombres.

Cuando el primer día llegó y se fue, y la noche no trajo más Otros, los funerales comenzaron. Todos seguían en guardia, pero más descansados, mientras quemaban a sus muertos. Trystane se alegró de ver que sus dornienses estaban vivos en su mayoría, si bien algunos contaban con menos miembros corporales. Un Yronwood en especial era el más herido, sin orejas y con sólo el dedo índice y el pulgar en una mano, habiendo perdido el otro brazo desde el codo. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba feliz: había sobrevivido.

"Se han ido, mi Príncipe," el hombre le aseguró, agitando a duras penas un tarro de cerveza. "De eso estoy seguro."

El segundo día llegó, y no parecía irse.

El Maestre de la Guardia, un recién encadenado Samwell Tarly, y el Maestre que el Valle traía consigo mandaron a cinco hombres contar las horas con un reloj de arena. Al final del día, fueron nueve horas de luz: seis horas más que el día anterior.

Aún no había signo de los dragones, figurativos o literales, y Trystane vió como las chicas Stark que quedaban se preocupaban por el hombre que había considerado un hermano durante toda su vida. Trystane mismo pensaba en Aegon, pero más que nada deseaba que todo fuese cierto y que esta fuera la primavera prometida para poder regresar con Myrcella.

El tercer día, por fin celebraron abiertamente desde el amanecer. Los Maestres contaron diez horas y media de luz, y consideraron que ese sería el lapso más grande que habría.

El cuarto día comenzaron los problemas: las casas Baratheon y Lannister no existían más (Trystane no quiso mencionar que una Baratheon vivía aún, alegre de que la olvidaran para no lastimarla con espadas o con una corona), los Tyrell jamás serían nombrados reyes, y los Targaryen que tanto habían hecho por la guerra seguramente habían perecido en ella.

Algo le decía a Trystane que no era el caso, pero jamás lo mencionó. Participó en el Consejo que determinaría el camino a seguir desde entonces, aprovechando que las grandes casas estaban ahí. Él mismo, Garlan Tyrell, Harrold Hardying, Tyrion Lannister, y Sansa Stark decidieron que esperarían un mes antes de marchar al sur después de que un tullido Brandon Stark aseguró que Aegon y Jon vivían.

"¿Y la Reina?" preguntó Tyrion Lannister, el caballero Jorah Mormont a su lado, inquieto y doliente.

Brandon Stark negó con la cabeza y juntó las manos frente a él, apoyándolas en la mesa. La mirada sombría decía más de lo que el enano Lannister y el caballero querían aceptar.

"Los tres comprendieron que había que realizar un sacrificio," el chico explicó tan cautamente como pudo. "Los tres estaban preparados para ello, pero fue Daenerys quien insistió en serlo."

Trystane no comprendía cómo Brandon Stark podía saber todo eso, pero el muchacho había probado la veracidad de su información incontables veces, avisando de cada batalla.

"De ser así, esperaremos," dijo Sansa Stark, rompiendo el silencio.

Todos se retiraron a distintos lugares, Trystane decidiendo seguir a Garlan Tyrell.

"Ser Garlan," le dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación ante él, después de todo, Trystane no era un caballero y Garlan sí. "Dorne quiere un cese a nuestra rivalidad. No una tregua, sino verdaderamente detenernos en nuestro incesable conflicto. Después de este invierno, todos lo necesitamos."

Garlan asintió. "No podemos hablar de eso aquí, Príncipe Trystane. No tengo autoridad."

Trystane no comprendió en ese momento la intención de Garlan, pero asintió y se retiró.

La siguiente semana pasó rápido, entre festejos y la ansiedad de regresar a casa. Casi nadie pensaba en los dos hombres que regresaban lentamente desde el corazón del invierno, hasta que dos dragones fueron observados en el horizonte.

Tan solo una semana después de ello, regresaban a casa.

* * *

Antes de que la Ciudadela pudiera enviar un cuervo blanco, Dorne sintió la primavera.

Llegó inesperadamente, entre la noche que se transformó a día. El amanecer contempló el deshielo, la puesta de sol dio la bienvenida a la lluvia.

Mrycella no paraba de reir y de bailar en su habitación, aún sola pero reconociendo que próximamente todo sería como antes: las casas de estuco de Lanza de Sol volverían a colgar estandartes, y los puestecillos reabrirían en los mercados. En los Jardínes de Agua volvería a haber niños nadando, y nadie pasaría frío hasta el siguiente invierno.

El quinto día de la primavera, las lluvias cesaron. El sexto, el agua se evaporó con el sol de mediodía. El séptimo, el cuervo blanco llegó.

Después de él vinieron los demás, y sólo uno cargaba en sus alas palabras negras. El primero de los cuervos anunció a Poniente entero la muerte de Daenerys Targaryen, y de muchos hombres que habían dado sus vidas por todos los demás. Myrcella lloró de alegría junto a Doran cuando no leyeron el nombre de Trystane.

Dos semanas después, llegaba otro cuervo. Esta vez provenía de Invernalia, y en el pergamino podían leer la letra redonda y pequeña de Trystane.

 _Voy de regreso, con nuestros hombres y la gran noticia de la primavera. Aegon se quedará unos meses más, con su hermano. No se sabe quién gobernará desde el Trono de Hierro, pero mientras tanto se centrará todo en la población, en que todos estén bien._

A pesar de que a Myrcella le alegraba el regreso de Trystane, no pudo dejar de notar que Doran estaba molesto.

"¿No está feliz, suegro?" le preguntó Myrcella, frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de sonreir, en su cara una expresión de confusión. "¡Trystane regresa! Mi esposo regresa a casa, y llegará justo a tiempo para ver nacer a su hijo."

Doran le sonrió gentilmente, pero Myrcella sólo podía ver las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, los hinchados pies y rodillas, y el cabello que estaba totalmente blanco. Jamás había notado antes que su suegro había envejecido tanto con el invierno, sus colores difuminándose entre la eterna luz blanca filtrada por entre las nubes. Ahora, ante el cielo azul y con el sol deslumbrándoles el rostro, Doran se veía anciano.

"Aegon... Mi sobrino," comenzó a decir Doran, y Myrcella se sentó a su lado, tomando entre sus manos una de él. "No entiendo por qué prefiere quedarse con el hijo de la mujer que le quitó a su padre, la responsable de la guerra que mató a su madre, en vez de venir a conocer a su familia."

Myrcella sabía que esa confesión venía del corazón, que eran palabras de vulnerabilidad que Doran jamás compartiría ni con Arianne ni con Trystane. Por un momento se inundó de la tristeza que embriagaba a su suegro, pero pronto sonrió, aunque fue con tristeza.

"Mis hermanos..."

Muy a su pesar, Myrcella sintió su voz quebrándose.

"Todo mundo sabía que mi madre y mi tío... Todos saben de sus líos," Myrcella dijo firme, no dejando que la tristeza, la nostalgia, y la vergüenza que sentía impidieran hacer de este un consuelo para Doran, aunque fuere pequeño. "Joffrey y Tommen eran hijos de ellos, hijos de Jaime, pero yo no."

Doran la miró intrigado, y una parte de él pareció sentir lástima de ella, como si no creyera de verdad que la certidumbre de Myrcella fuera correcta.

Ella se levantó las faldas del vestido, delgado y de seda una vez más, hasta la rodilla.

"Esta marca la tenía Papá," Myrcella le dijo, señalando una decoloración en la piel bajo su rodilla. "Él la tenía en el brazo, cerca del hombro, y Tío Renly la tenía en la espalda. Lo ví una vez mientras entrenaba con Ser Loras."

Un suspiro le quitó el nudo de la garganta. "Papá decía que era la marca de un Estermont, porque la mancha tiene forma de tortuga. Yo creo que es una feliz coincidencia, una manera de conectarme con mi familia a pesar de los rumores."

Doran le sonrió. "Bueno, al menos puedo saber finalmente que el legado de mi hijo no es totalmente Lannister."

Myrcella se sonrojó, pero sonrió. "Lo que quiero decir, es que era un pequeño lazo con mi familia. Papá no prestaba mucha atención, y Tío Renly me trataba como a una tonta, pero esa marca nos unía con sangre. Nos convertía en familia. Aegon busca esa pequeña conexión."

Doran se quedó callado. La mano que Myrcella mantenía en la de ella temblaba un poco, pero no se soltaron por varios minutos, hasta que Doran alzó su cansada mirada.

"Tienes razón, Myrcella," le dijo, y ella sintió orgullo de poder ayudar al padre de su esposo de esa manera. "Estaremos aquí cuando Aegon nos busque, y nos alegraremos de que encuentre familia en ese hermano suyo."

A pesar de sus palabras, Myrcella seguía percibiendo la tristeza en él. Era natural, después de todo, porque Aegon Targaryen era el único lazo que Doran podría tener con la hermana que tanto amó. Si Margaery Tyrell proclamara que de su unión con Tommen había nacido un pequeño niño, Myrcella lo dudaría pero no tardaría en investigar la veracidad de ello para mimar al niño como una vez lo había hecho con Tommen.

Al final de ese día, del vigésimo primer día de primavera, Myrcella salió a la calle.

El empedrado camino hacía que caminar por el centro de Lanza de Sol fuera más cómodo que caminar por los arenosos Jardínes de Agua, y en el avanzado embarazo de Myrcella era muy agradecido. Se detuvo en uno de los pocos puestos de comida que no habían tardado en aprovechar al máximo la primavera.

"No es mucha la variedad, Princesa," le dijo la mujer que atendía, a quien Myrcella recordaba como hija de un mercader y una nodriza. "Pero las recetas de mi padre siempre fueron deliciosas."

La mujer le ofreció unas cuantas ostras, de las que las olas del Mar de Verano traían. No eran de la mejor calidad, seguramente débiles también por las frías aguas del invierno, pero para el paladar de Myrcella fueron un manjar después de tanto pan durante su encierro en Palacio Antiguo, donde los granos abundaban y las carnes y vegetales eran racionadas en extremo.

Esa mujer tuvo diez dragones de oro al final del día, mucho más de la moneda de plata que costaban comúnmente las ostras.

El paseo de Myrcella se vió cortado por un chorro de agua cayendo entre sus piernas. Otra mujer, una con tres niños de entre ocho y doce años, la vio y corrió a ayudarla, seguramente reconociendo el signo de que el bebé de Myrcella nacería.

"Es muy pronto," Myrcella dijo, preocupada y aguantando los dolores que comenzaban a invadirle el cuerpo. "Falta un mes, ¡falta un mes, todavía!"

La mujer mandó al mayor de sus hijos a Palacio Antiguo, y a otro lo mandó con la mujer de las ostras.

"No se preocupe, Princesa," le dijo la mujer. "Wynn es hija de Wylla, la mejor de las nodrizas y parteras. Ayudó al actual Lord Dayne a nacer."

Resultó que Wynn, la mujer de las ostras, pudo calmar a Myrcella.

"A veces, los niños se adelantan, Princesa," le dijo mientras las dos mujeres la llevaban hasta la casa de la mujer con los hijos, de nombre Galva. "Pero ellos y solo ellos saben cuando el tiempo de nacer llega."

Myrcella pasó la noche en la casa de Galva, en una cama pobre donde aún se notaba el olor del encierro prolongado que el invierno había obligado para todos. Arianne llegó pronto, incándose junto a la cama de Myrcella.

"Padre quiere mantenerse informado," le dijo a Galva, que encomendó a su hijo mayor como mensajero.

Myrcella realmente no recuerda mucho después de eso, a pesar de que no fue sino hasta el amanecer que por fin sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron en gritos de alivio.

"Una niña," pronunció Wynn, limpiando cautelosamente a la pequeña bebé que no mostraba ni un pelo en su cabeza enrojecida. "Es pequeña, Princesa, pero de buen tamaño para ser melliza."

"¿Melliza?" preguntó Myrcella, asombrada. "El Maestre de Palacio Antiguo jamás mencionó mellizos."

Wynn soltó una risa sabionda. "Los Maestres podrán estudiar el cuerpo por años, pero las parteras tenemos nuestros secretos, Princesa. El siguiente no tardará en venir."

Una hora después, otro llanto se escuchó. "Una niña más," dijo Arianne esta vez, asomándose sobre el hombro de Wynn, con la primera niña en brazos. "Y con un montón de pelo."

Myrcella no supo qué le dio tanta risa, pero pronto extendió las manos y las mujeres se acercaron con las niñas. Galva envió a su hijo a avisar al Príncipe Doran.

"Mi hermano no sabrá qué hacer con tantas mujeres," rió Arianne, besando la frente de Myrcella. "Felicidades, hermana," le dijo con alegría.

Myrcella sonrió, cansada. A pesar de la historia entre ellas, el momento fue dulce y Myrcella dejó el resentimiento ir, finalmente.

"La pequeña será Meria," declaró Myrcella besando la frente de su primogénita, que ya comenzaba a abrir los ojos claramente negros, para después buscar a la otra pequeña, con sus ojos claros que probablemente serían avellanados. "Y esta niña de cabello largo será Morgan."

Mientras Meria agitaba una manita hacia ella, Myrcella sonrió a Arianne, buscando en ella la aprobación a los nombres de sus hijas que Trystane aún no podía dar.

Arianne le sonrió.

* * *

Once vueltas de luna pasaron desde que Trystane partió de su hogar hacia el Norte. Entonces, el viaje había sido peligroso, con nevadas cubriendo los conocidos caminos de Dorne, transformando el duro desierto en una interminable llanura blanca y traicionera.

Ahora, lagos lodosos recibían al Príncipe y a los nueve mil soldados que regresaban a casa. Entre arenas movedizas y las resbalosas rocas del desierto cubiertas de agua musgosa, casi se perdieron.

"Creo que prefiero la nieve," comentó Lord Dalt, quien se veía amenazado por las nuevas circunstancias de su típica seca tierra. "Al menos si uno se hunde en la nieve, es fácil recuperarlo."

Trystane y algunos hombres más rieron, recordando los pasos firmes que llevaron a Lord Dalt a una pequeña poza nevada. El hombre había tratado de salir sin éxito, hasta que los hombres de la Guardia le llevaron zapatos semejantes a los usados en el desierto para caminar fácilmente por la arena.

Trystane comprendía sus motivos de estar nervioso: el camino hasta Lemonwood sería largo, poco más cerca que Lanza de Sol, pero al final la distancia sería grande. Si no tenían cuidado, perderían tantos hombres a las lodosas arenas movedizas como a las nevadas y heladas.

Para Trystane, llegar a salvo era importante. No sólo significaría que él, un muchacho de dieciocho años (porque a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran, la edad no les hacía hombres), logró comandar al Ejército de Dorne, sino que también significaría ver nuevamente a su padre y hermana. Ver a Myrcella.

La ilusión de ver nuevamente a su esposa lo ayudó a cruzar Dorne sin quejarse.

Fue difícil, y varios de los caballos que quedaban con el ejército murieron.

Por otra parte, los rostros de muchos de los hombres al llegar a sus pueblos le animaron a continuar, no sólo por su amada Myrcella, sino porque la felicidad de los dornienses le motivaba a regresar, a gobernar Dorne desde la sombra de su hermana.

Trystane miró el horizonte, los intensos colores del atardecer perdiéndose entre los oscuros y bellos colores de la noche. El cielo de Dorne siempre había sido muy expresivo, tanto como los hombres y mujeres que ahí vivían. Era la herencia de sus antepasados, y la promesa de un legado para sus descendientes.

Pronto pasaron de largo Yronwood, su compañía de hombres separándose de aquella de Lord Dalt y Lord Gargalen al llegar al río. De ahí, fue más sencillo caminar sin hundirse en arenas lodosas, pues el calor de Dorne se había llevado consigo el agua, y la arena más cercana a la costa sabía cómo filtrar el agua más rápidamente.

Tres semanas más tarde, Lanza de Sol los recibía con vítores.

La población se veía cansada pero feliz, avivada en sus miradas, si no en sus cuerpos. Las mujeres recibían con besos a sus hombres, y Trystane sólo vio a una que otra llorar con sonrisas en el rostro, la agridulce sensación de victoria y duelo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos conmoviendo el corazón de todos.

Una vez que llegara con Myrcella, Trystane jamás la soltaría. No después de tantas noches frías en la Muralla, del largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a Myrcella, y mucho menos después de presenciar la alegría de los reencuentros de muchos sodados.

Palacio Antiguo se alzaba a lo lejos, y el camino hasta su hogar le pareció mucho más lejano que el camino de Dorne al Norte. Los pies le pesaban, habiendo bajado del caballo al entrar a Lanza de Sol, y sentía al mismo tiempo ganas de correr hacia Myrcella y ganas de dejarse caer en el césped que crecía, suave y nuevo, bajo los árboles de rambután que Arianne sembró de pequeña.

Al final, la vio primero que ella a él. Estaba entretenida con unas mantas amontonadas, pasándoselas una a Arianne y otra a su padre. La mirada que Arianne le echó a Trystane al verlo le olió a problemas, pero de esos que significaban risas y no espadas. Tan pronto como corrió hasta encontrarse con Myrcella, sin embargo, esa mirada fue olvidada.

No cabía en su corazón, en su mente, otra persona que no fuera su esposa. Estaba ahí, más radiante que cuando él se marchó; sus mejillas sonrosadas ansiaban por ser besadas, y los brillantes ojos que él tanto amaba cantaban sobre el amor que en ella había.

La tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuerte como si temiera perderla, queriendo quedarse en ella para siempre. Su aroma era el de siempre, si bien con un toque del invierno que se mantenía en ella. Con sus manos, Trystane recorrió sobre la ropa el cuerpo de Myrcella, notando con una risa que era tan perfecto como siempre, pero distinto al que recordaba.

Antes de besarla, la miró fijamente a los ojos. Relucían con travesura y una necesidad que Trystane jamás había conocido antes. Besó su frente primero, sintiendo los delgados brazos de Myrcella enredarse en el cabello largo que Trystane olvidó recortar. Seguramente su barba norteña le picaría en las mejillas. Trystane, después, besó sus sienes, y la punta de su nariz antes de concentrarse en la suavidad de sus labios rosas. Tenían sabor a miel.

Finalmente se separaron, lo suficiente como para verse pero no lo suficiente como para soltar sus abrazos. Trystane escuchaba que alguien hablaba, pero no prestaba atención, pues en ese momento sólo Myrcella importaba. Era ella la que estuvo presente en sus sueños, y en las plegarias que a los dioses dedicaba con fervor. Era Myrcella la mujer que no nació para ser suya, pero que el destino de todas formas le presentó.

No había forma de que esa mujer fuera la misma niña de diez años que había llegado años antes a Dorne, temerosa pero altiva, como sombra de Cersei Lannister. Esta era una persona completamente distinta, desde sus peinados relajados, hasta su cuerpo descubierto y adornado con joyas como sólo en Dorne se hacía. Esta era una mujer diferente, con la ambición de amor familiar y no de coronas y poder. Esta era Myrcella, su esposa.

"Decir que te extrañé sería poco," suspiró ella con una sonrisa que embriagaba sus ojos. "No vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo, Trystane."

Su nombre enunciado por esa voz le hizo temblar con deseo, ansiando llevarla a la habitación y sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ella tenía otros planes.

"Te presentaré a unas personas," le dijo, jalándolo de la mano y caminando frente a él, con su vestido rosa ondeando suavemente con el fresco aire que ahora gobernaba Lanza de Sol.

Solo entonces vio Trystane lo que las mantas realmente eran: sábanas de lino en las que dos bebés se protegían de la brisa.

"¿Son...?"

La pregunta murió en sus labios, y la risa de Myrcella despertó en los suyos. "Son tus hijas, Trystane," le dijo.

Trystane ya no contemplaba a Myrcella, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Con mucho cuidado, y después de decir un apurado Es bueno verte, padre, a Doran, Trystane levantó a la pequeña que él cargaba. Estaba dormida, y tendría solamente un par de meses de nacida pero ya portaba en su cabeza el oscuro cabello de los Martell. Su pequeña nariz era abotonada, y los labios le recordaban a la imagen que le saludaba al verse en un espejo.

"Su nombre es Morgan," dijo su padre, claro orgullo resonando en su voz. Trystane le sonrió a la pequeña dormida, y le sonrió después a su padre y a Myrcella.

"Morgan," repitió Trystane, encantado con el sonido del nombre dorniense que Myrcella escogió.

"Y ella es Meria," le dijo entonces Arianne, mostrándole a la pequeña niña en sus brazos. "Es tu primogénita, hermano."

Meria estaba despierta cuando Trystane volteó a verla, su manita agitándose en el aire frente a ella. Los ojos eran completamente oscuros, pero su cabello, más corto que el de Morgan, se veía unos tonos mas claros, castaño en vez de negro.

"Meria," repitió el nombre de su hija, tomándola en los brazos y besándole la frente.

Volteó a ver a Myrcella, quien tenía en brazos a Morgan. Las besó a ellas también.

"A pesar de amar los regalos de bienvenida," le dijo a Myrcella, aún sonriendo. "Creo que necesito un baño antes de pasar tiempo con ellas."

Su familia rió, y Trystane sintió en los ojos una picazón que acompañaba a las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir.

"Vamos, hermano. Si Myrcella no lloró cuando nacieron, no nos dejes en vergüenza llorando tú," bromeó Arianne, haciéndolo reir antes de besar a Myrcella, clamando en sus labios la siguiente sonrisa de ella.

Entraron en casa, dejando vacío el patio de Palacio Antiguo.

Estar en su hogar, con su familia, hacía que los largos meses de helados vientos pasados en la Muralla, y los largos años de Invierno pasados entre guerras, valieran la pena.


End file.
